Jak llll:The Legend Of Amber
by Raven-the-Rebel
Summary: Jak and daxter are done most there quests but when two people are needed protection during there next quest there gona need more help
1. Default Chapter

I dont own anything  
  
________  
  
~Wakka represents the story of Jak 4:The legend of Amber~  
  
Jak:Wakka does not own anyone but the metal heads and Amber  
  
Daxter:Do not flame or sew or Wakka will send an Evil Sientist after you  
  
This story is pretty lame but I tryed,you people see Jak and Daxter have been on  
  
alot of adventures,now is the best adventure of your life*I think*Amber is the future  
  
daughter of Keira and Jak,she comes to the past brough by Kor's desendent,now its now  
  
Jak and the others have to send her back,befor something worse happens  
  
Special guests:  
  
Ratchet and Clank!!  
  
Ambers desription:  
  
Amber has her fathers Greenish blonde hair and her mothers eyes,she has fluffy little  
  
cat ears and a slick devi like tail,she was born because Samos made needles that made  
  
people have kids and he gave a needle to Keira.she has dark powers like her father but dosnt find  
  
out untill near the end  
  
now to our movie of   
  
Jak 4 The Legend Of Amber 


	2. Part ll

Jak:Wakka dosnt own anything  
  
_______  
  
Jak and Daxter walked into the Underground and looked at Torn"Iv found a new mission for you"he snapped"Oh really now!let me guess we have to go save your girlfrined dont we"yelled Daxter  
  
jumping off Jak's shoulder and landing on Torn's desk,Jak shook his head"Listen here rat,if you dont want to do this mission then maybe Ill just send you on a deadfull mission and let  
  
blondie here have a break"yelled Torn pointing a finger at Jak as he glared down at Daxter"Uh...Ill keep quiet"yiped Daxter jumping back onto Jak's shoulder"Good,now your new mission is  
  
go down to the pumping station it seems a buddy of mine has lost an item down there and he wont go down to get it because of all the Metal Heads,Now I would go there myself but it seems  
  
the Krimzon gaurds have been pretty buisy"Torn commanded,he grabed a piece of paper from under the map on his desk and handed it to Jak"That is the weapon you'll be looking for,If the  
  
metal heads find it,We can all kiss our asses good-bye"Torn anounced,Jak looked down at the paper than at Torn"Well do it"yelled Jak as he ran out of the underground,Torn shook his head  
  
*somewhere acouple of years later*  
  
A girl with greenish blonde hair and blue eyes sat in a tree and giggled,she watched as a metal head looked up at her and began to bark its head off,she giggled some more as she dangled her  
  
foot infront of its face,it pounced trying to grab hold of her foot but it only face planted itself into the tree,the girl wore a short white skirt and a baby blue tanktop,she stood up and  
  
watched the metal head try to attack her but no matter how hard it tryed it would never be able to get her,she jumped down and kicked the metal head and began to walk off,she looked down at  
  
the river and jumped in grabing two precurser orbs'Onin will problably want these'she thought,she rose from the water and shook herself off,she soon spotted a furry creature comeing her way  
  
the creature stoped in front of her and panted"What*pant*are you doing*pants*here in heaven forest*pants*younge lady"it panted,falling on its back trying to catch some air,she bent over and   
  
started to rub his stumeck"I came to play uncle Daxter"she pipped in picking up daxter and placeing him on her shoulder"Your father finds out you where here without me watching you and Im  
  
as dead as Kor"Daxter whined~Amber,Amber come here my child~a voice low wispered,her ears twitched as the wispering reached them"Did you hear that uncle daxter"she wispered looking around  
  
slowly,she soon spotted something out in the distance it looked something like a boy"Look uncle daxter,its a boy"she called pointing at the boy"Where I dont see anything and I sure didnt  
  
hear a thing,now come on befor your dad sends Torn and Sig out to find us here dead"called Daxter jumping off her shoulder and tugging at her wrist,she shook her head"Hold on Dax,let me   
  
get something"she yelled at him geting free of his grasp,she slowly walked to the tree she was siting in and picked up the metal head skull gem from the metal head she was annoying,she   
  
looked up to see the boy infront of her,she took a step back and looked at him"Who are you?"she asked stuffing the skull gem into her backpack,The boy slowly walked up to her~Amber come  
  
here my child,I will not harm you,you are destened to come,COME!~the voice wispered,Amber clamped her hands over her ears and fell to her knee's"Leave me alone!"she cryed,she soon felt  
  
consiuceness over power her and she fell unconsiuce  
  
*back with Jak and Daxter in their mission*  
  
"So what are we looking for again?"asked Daxter looking at Jak,Jak reached in his pocket and handed the slip of paper Torn gave him to Daxter,and took out his peace maker,the door to  
  
the pumping station opeaned and Jak walked in,he looked around and spotted the first Metal head,he ran over and blew its head off,it continued like that untill him and Daxter found  
  
the Item next to the water voulve"Looks like the guy wanted to turn off the water that poured down to heaven city"said Daxter picking up the item,he hoped back onto Jak's shoulder  
  
Jak looked at Daxter and then ran off twords the entrance back to the city,but befor they made it there they spotted something washed up by the shore"You think that's a dead metal  
  
head?"asked Daxter looking at the thing,Jak looked at it aswell"I dont know Daxter"  
  
*over where Amber is*  
  
The last thing Amber remembered was seeing a boy and falling unconsius,she could hear Daxter calling her befor all went silent,now she could smell swamp like water,she opeaned her  
  
eyes and sall nothing but metal,she froze when the thing began to snif at her,she soon spotted something running over to where they were,but befor she could do anything she went  
  
unconcius again,Jak ran over and killed the Metal head"Its a little girl"yelled Daxter as he jumped off Jak's shoulder and walked over to Amber's unconcius body,he walked up  
  
to her face and lifted up her left ear"Hello!My name is Daxter!Are you awake!"he yelled into her ear,Jak shook his head"Comon Daxter lets take her to the Underground"sighed Jak  
  
Daxter nodded and climbed back onto Jak's shoulder,Jak picked up Amber and ran off twords the entrance  
  
*The underground*  
  
"You idiots she might hav been working for Baron Praxis"yelled Torn and he glared at Jak and Daxter"She's only a child Torn,I dont think the Baron would snoop that low to use  
  
a kid for his ploting"snaped Jak,who glared back at Torn,Torn growled and paced back and forth,Daxter sat on Torn's desk and watched them yell,soon Samo's walked in to the room  
  
"What is going on here?"asked Samo's looking from Jak to Torn,Torn looked at Samo's and pointed at Jak"Him and his rat brought back a child with them"yelled Torn"At lest we have  
  
the item aswell"yelled Daxter standind up,Samo's looked at Jak"Is this true?"he asked Jak,Jak nodded then looked at Torn"What did you wont us to do,leave her to be eaten by Metal  
  
heads?"he snaped laying the girl on the table so Samo's could see her,Torn snorted and walked off,Samo's walked over to the table and looked at Amber"Well at lest she's still   
  
breathing,Ill go take her back and heal her of anything,If she wakes Ill come get you"said Samo's picking up Amber and walking into the back room,Jak looked down at Daxter  
  
*in the back room*  
  
Amber soon gained councius and sat up,she was dizzy and hungry,she looked around to see nothing but black,for the first time in her life,she was afraid and scared,she slowly  
  
got down off of where she lay and walked around,she soon heard talking and watched as a old man arived,he looked at her and she looked back"Hello there younge one"he called  
  
Amber nodded buit said nothing,for some reason this guy reminded her of her grandfather only....diffrent"Ill be back,just sit and make yourself comfortable"he said and walked  
  
out,Amber nodded again and waited,soon the man came back"It seem's Jak is not here,problably went to go see Keira,guess you'll be going with me"he said he reached out his hand  
  
she slowly took his hand and followed him out,he walked over to a hovor car and let her in then he got in himself"Hold tight"he called and they went zooming off,Amber watched   
  
the people from below them,they all looked pretty normal,didnt look like they where going to attack,she sighed and sat back,soon they arrived at a big building,They quickly got  
  
out and walked into the building,Samo's soon stoped and smiled"Trying to hild from me are you now!"he yelled over to two people and an osstel,the male turned back and grined  
  
"Ya it got boring and we desided to play hide and go seek,so what do you want?"aske Jak looking at Samo's untill he spotted Amber,Daxter jumped off his shoulder and walked over  
  
to Amber'Hey there,remember me?"he asked as he pointed at himself,Amber felt happyness boil in side herself as she quickly grabed Daxter and hugged him"Oh uncle daxter this place  
  
is so scary,Im so glad you here'she cryed and she continued to hug Daxter,Samos,Jak and Keira watched as Amber huged Daxter,Daxter sat there frozen trying to take in what was happeing  
  
"Hey hey let go of me"he yelled as he got out of her grip,he staggered like a drunk trying to get his balance and glanced up at Amber"You must be mistaken younge one,Daxter isnt  
  
an Uncle,he's not even a father"said samos kneeling beside's Amber"No he is uncle Daxter I just know it"she yelled glareing at Samos,Daxter fixed his fur and looked at the girl  
  
"Okay if he's your uncle then why is he an osstel and not humen?"asked Jak looking from Daxter to Amber"daddy said when they were younger,daddy threw a dark echo crate thingy  
  
at a lurker and he flew back and hit Daxter who fell into a pit of Dark echo and poof,he's an osstel"anounced Amber who began peting Daxter,Samos looked at Jak who looked really  
  
confused"What's your name?"asked Keira who now stood beside's Jak"My names Amber,Amber Nicole Mar"Amber said,Samos continued to looked at Amber,she did remind him of Jak and   
  
Keira for some reason,Daxter soon grinned and giggled a bit,Jak glanced down at him soon Daxter burst out laughting  
  
-----------  
  
next chapter of  
  
Jak llll:The Legend Of Amber  
  
Jak and Keira soon find out they where married in the future and have a daughter named Amber,Amber keeps finding that boy where ever she goes and wonders who he is,she soon   
  
wanders into the Metal heads hideout following the boy and gets in trouble,befor the Metal heads finish Amber off an alien crash lands into the Metal Heads nest and saves Amber  
  
Jak and the gang come just in time too help our alien friend,Why are all these mysterius things happening and will Jak be able to stop Kor's great grandson from destroying  
  
Heaven City,find out next time 


	3. Amber vs metal head part 1

Daxter:Wakka does not own anything*Wakka pets Daxter and gives him purple junk witch gets Daxter all drunk*Ive got a bunch of coca nuts swinging in a row*hick up*bug ones smell ones ones the size of your  
  
bum*hick up*Its a big world after all,Ya know,I like the way*hick up*a fat man bends over,cause than were able*hick up*ta see his bum,and we'll be like"look its a full moon tonigh"and they we would start laughting  
  
untill someone uh.......stoped*hick up*ya....untill they stop and then the real party happens....cause the fat man will come and start messing with ya untill*hick up*you say"listen fat bastard I dont dance that  
  
way,not even with some*hick up*bon bons  
  
Jak blinks  
  
Wakka:poor poor Sig*kills metal head that ate sig then makes a berrial place*we wish a good life to sig,whereever his is for now  
  
-------------  
  
Jak looked down at Daxter"what he asked?Daxter points at Amber"I think she's your and Keira's kid,look at her hair than her eyes,she looks just like you two"Daxter laughed some more,Jak shook his head,soon they heard  
  
a noise from outside and in came Erol,Jak glared as the eyed eyed them,Amber also looked at him and hid behind Keira,Daxter looked at Erol"what are you doing here?"asked Daxter"To race you little fleabag"yelled Erol  
  
he looked over at Amber"oh whoes this your wife?"he asked Jak sarcasticly,Jak glared at Erol,Samos looked back and fourth at Erol than Jak,Amber also did,she soon looked at Keira who was walking off,Amber quickly ran  
  
off and followed Keira,Keira looked back at her and chuckled,Amber gave her a quistioned glance but shrugged it off~Amber come child~She suddenly stoped and turned around spoting that boy from befor standing behind  
  
Erol,she pointed at the boy"What are you doing here you alreaddy caused much trouble as it is!"she yelled,the boy laughed and ran off Amber followed after him,she didnt care if she hit a gaurd or killed a citisen all  
  
that mattered is that she found out what this boy wanted with her,she chased after him untill he went into a gate that lead outside the city"Daddy told about this part,this one lead his to the metal head base where  
  
he killed that metal head leader,this is gona get me killed,but I think I can beat them I mean my last name isnt Mar for nothing  
  
Where Amber came from  
  
Daxter ran to the city and burst into a hut,he looked around panting,a older women with greenish blue hair walked in and looked at Daxter"whats with you Daxter?"she asked him,he stoped to pant,then in an instant yelled  
  
"Amber is gone!!"he soon passed out the next thing he knew he awoke with Jak hoveing over him"hes back"Jak called to the women,she soon walked over,Daxter jumped out of the bed and clung to Jak's shirt'WE where just  
  
out in heaven forest and we where about to come back but then she fell unconcius and some metal head came and took her away,last I remeber they went to this boy who took her into a precurser gate!its so terribal!"he  
  
soon began to sob Jak and the women looked down at Daxter in horror,then Jak ran out of the hut with the women following him,they soon burst into the Underground"Torn!"called Jak looking around for the new underground  
  
leader after Samos had dissapeared,Torn walked out and looked really annoyed,he glanced at Jak"what!"he snapped,walking over to them"we have a serious problem,Ambers been taken to the future or something by metal heads"  
  
sighed Jak,Torn looked at him then grabbed his walkie talkie"Governer Ashlin we got a serious problem down here please come with all the Krimzon gaurds you can get"he yelled into it,soon they heard alot of voices from outside  
  
*metal head base*  
  
Amber walked into the metal head base and looked around she spotted that boy but this time he looked diffrent,last time he was see through,now he wasnt he had black hair and blood shot red eyes,he walked up to her  
  
and smiled,it scared her a bit since the only smile she got use to was her fathers 'Im-gona-kill-praxis'smile and her uncles'I-see-Tess'smile,she smiled at him a bit,then spotted two metal heads comeing there way  
  
'oh shit'she though she tryed walking back to the city,but the boy grabed her wrist,she turned around to look at him but then he turnt purple with a third eye,she screamed and kicked him in the croach,he staggered   
  
back but then jumped on her,she landed on her back and looked up at the boy"Get the fuck off of me!"she yelled pushing him off her,but that did not stop him,the metal heads came over and head butted her into a tree  
  
she soon gave the metal head her dads 'im-gona-kill-praxis'smile and kicked it into the ocean,soon two more metal heads came and hit her in the back,she took out her gun switched it to scatter gun mode and shot the damn  
  
things,she soon kicked the boy sending him backwards he soon stood up and brushed himself off he growled at her and came at her,befor he could hit her he went flying face first into the ground,behind him stood a cat like  
  
creature with a giant rench in his hand,he smirked"are you okay?"he asked her,she nodded and watched as the boy stood up"Ill be back"he growled befor dissapearing,she looked at the creature befor walking off twords  
  
the gate back,she looked back at the creature and then walked in,she began to walk off twords where her father showed her where the orical was,she remembered the metal head skulls from the forest befor going unconcius  
  
she planned on giveing them to the orical  
  
*flash back*  
  
A 7 year old Amber followed her father through the city,he was going to show her something that was a big secret,she wondered what the secret was,they soon stoped infront of a old hut,she looked at her father who looked  
  
back at her,he slowly opeaned the door and walked in Amber followed him,she walked in she spotted a giant orical,her mother had told her about these things,they gave items to people once they gave the orical the item it  
  
wanted,she watched as her father knelt next to her"Amber soon there is going to be a power that will over come you like me and you will have dark powers,because when me your uncle,mother and grandfather came to this city  
  
the old Baron had took me prisoner and injected me with dark echo,and now I can turn into dark jak,and soon the orical will teach you this power since you have my blood in you,I had never agreed to this,I didnt want anything  
  
bad to happen to you,but aslong as you have dark powers some people will take that for power,I know because I almost had that happen to me,but I got away"he sighed and looked up at the orical"I sence dark power within  
  
you younge one'the orical excoed throught the hut  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Amber stood infront of the orical"Uh hi...uh I have some metal head skulls for you"she called to it,thinking it would hear her,she took off her back pack and opeaned it takeing out 30 skull gems and placeing them on the floor  
  
close to the orical,soon the skull gems dissapeared"Are you ready younge one?"it eckoed,she nodded and soon a force lifted her off the ground,she began to scream in agony as a dark force tok over her,soon she fell back to  
  
the ground,she looked over at herself in the broken mirror near the orical,she looked a bit like her fathers dark side,she was pure pale with pitch black eyes and black horns near her cat like ears,she always wondered  
  
why she had cat like ears and tail,insted of no tail and elf like ears like everyone else,but no one ever told her,she watched as dark purple lights flashed past her face,she soon grabed her head and fell to her knees  
  
soon she looked like her old self again"Destroy more of my enamy the metal heads and bring there skull gems,and I will teach you how to control your dark powers"it eckoed,she walked out of the oricals house to spot  
  
that cat like guy standing there wide eyed,he pointed at her but said nothing,she rolled her eyes and walked off heading to the race garadge,maybe her mother would let her race like her other one did,befor she ever got into  
  
this mess,she walked back into the garadge to see her mother but no one else,she walked up to her and Keira looked up at her,She always liked makeing veicals with her mom as much as she liked killing metal head with  
  
her father and being taught new gun tricks from Sig,Keira smiled at her"Hello again"she greeted wipeing greese off her face,Amber smiled at her with her usual grin,Keira shook her head"so what do you want?"she asked  
  
Amber grined"I wanted to know,if you had any races going on?"she asked picking up a rench and studieing the date"Ya I think we have a race up but arent you a big younge?"she asked,Amber grinned her mother first asked   
  
her that,but she just gave her the lip"Ive raced befor I think Ill be fine"she said placeing the rench back onto the table"Well if you say so then go ahead"Keira said,Amber smiled and huged her befor skiping off  
  
Keira shook her head as she watched her walk off,Amber walked into the race stadium and listened to the cheers of the audience,once she spotted her veical she smirked  
  
_________  
  
Next chapter,Amber has her race,but she dosnt know that one of the racers is that boy in desguise as another boy with blue spikey hair with brown eyes,he had come to get her on the metal head side to destroy who destroyed  
  
his great ansestor,KOR!Its the first time Amber user her dark power and she's ready for anything,she just dosnt know that her father is following her,trying to find out who the boy is,once Amber gets in great danger its  
  
up to her father to save her or else the future will be screwed for life 


	4. Ambers desision and mrflappy

Hey welcome this is the uh.....4th chapter right?*looks at Jak who shrugs*  
  
Jak:I dont pay attention  
  
____________  
  
Amber sat on the Zoomer waiting for her,she looked at the rasers and smirked she watched the light,once it turned green she hit the gass and zoomed off,she bumped into two other veicals untill she got in  
  
to 3rd place she watched the two people in front of her,they where fast,but not fast enought,she hit the axcellerator and zoomed off to first,she ran into acouple of walls but make it to the finish,she took  
  
a glimps at the audience and noticed her dad and uncle Daxter out there all schocked looking,She smiled and shook her head befor she noticed a racer walking over to her,she watched as it walked over and stoped  
  
infront of her,it took off its helmet to reveal blue spikey hair and brown eyes,he held out his hand and she took it shakeing his hand"nice race back there"he said smileing at her,she nodded and smiled back soon  
  
Jak and Daxter came over"Hey that was cool,do it again"called Daxter hoping onto her shoulder,Amber shook her head and chuckled as he kinda sliped and clung to her shirt,he quickly got back on her shoulder,Jak   
  
looked at the racer who stood there glareing at him"Uh hi my names Jak,and you are?"Jak asked looking at him"Oh sorry my names Max,and Im a racer"he said still glareing at Jak than looked at Amber"I wanted to know  
  
if you wanted to go hang out or something,dont worry its not a date"he asked looking at her,she bit her lip than smiled"Sure just let me go see Keira first"she said walking off,Max followed her,Daxter looked at Jak  
  
"Whatcha think about him?"he asked,hoping back onto his friends shoulder"I dont know,but well find out"Jak said following them  
  
*Keira's room in the stadium*  
  
"Nice job out there"Keira congradulated Amber,Amber smiled a bit"Thanks mom,I was going to go see Torn,if you want to come?"she asked Max looking at him,he stoped looking behind him and nodded at her"Sounds good to  
  
me"he said,geting up from where he sat,Keira smiled"Well I better get back to work,come back any time"she said befor walking behind the curtains,Amber grabed Max's hand and began to walk off to the Hideout,he followed  
  
watching the gaurds eye them"Why dont we go somewhere else?"he asked her stoping makeing her stumble back"why your not afraid of Torn are you?"she laughted a bit"No its not that,its just I want to go somewhere else  
  
ya know somewhere alway from people"he said raiseing an eyebrow,she rolled her eyes"Fine if you want to then we will,where to?"she asked,he smiled"why not heaven forest,I hear its buitifull there"he asked winking at her  
  
she blushed a bit"I guess we can,as long as no metal heads snuck in there again"she said leading them off to Heaven forest,they soon arived to the forest,Amber looked around the place looked so much more diffrent than  
  
last time she was here,everything was diffrent since she went to the past,she looked over to Max to was also watching her,she smiled a bit and jumped down onto a rocky edge leading down to the ground,she jumped down followed  
  
by Max and they walked around the place,soon they stoped for a break she sat agenst a tree and watched Max run away swating at the bird on his shoulder,she chuckled and looked at the sky,it was geting dark but it still was   
  
fine,soon Max sat next to her and watched her stare at the sky"Hey Amber?"he asked she looked over at him,he placed his hand on hers"If anything should happen to me,would you come and save me even if it ment joining another  
  
side"he asked scooting closer"Well your the closest person I know in this time besides my mother and father,I guess I would"she said watching him,he nodded,he scooted closer untill he could scoot no more,he slowly grabed her chin  
  
and lifted her face to his,he slowly reached in grabing her lips with his,he slowly closed his eyes,he soon let go and looked at her,she still had her eyes closed and was kinda takeing all that in,soon he smirked and snapped his  
  
finger soon two Metal heads came out of no where and grabed his shoulders,Amber quickly opeaned her eyes as he cryed out her name she leaped at the metal head at his left side but more metal head came,he slowly was dragged away  
  
soon he came back in his old metal head fourm"If you want your friend you must pick a side,you choose ours and we will let him go,you choose your father and we kill him very slowly"he smirked as the metal heads continued to  
  
attack her,soon a park of black purple flew past and all the metal head flew back,there soon Amber pale and pissed,she was about to jump on him when he shook a finger"I wouldnt do that"he sayed,soon the fourm of Max appeared  
  
with a metal head readdy to attack him,Amber sighed and lowered her clawed hand"Fine just let him go"she sighed,she watched as the metal heads came over knowing that she was a part of them now"Good now I want you to kill the man  
  
who killed Kor"he wispered to her walking up to her and grabing her pale chin,he could sence both fear and anger growing inside her,but she would do as he say or risk the life of her lover,she nodded slowly"Thats a good girl"  
  
he wispered kissing her forehead,soon she returned to her normal self,she sighed and walked off gun in one hand and the other hand in her pocket"Erick!"he hissed watching her walk off,soon a metal head walked up to his side  
  
"Make sure she does what she's told,keep your eyes on her at all time"he ordered and walked off with the others back to the metal head base,Erick nodded at his master and followed Amber keeping himself hidden in the shadows  
  
he followed her to the underground where Torn Jak and Sig stood,she walked in and watched them talk not senceing her prences untill she grunted trying to get their attention,Jak looked back at her Sig looked at her too,Torn  
  
shook his head"Hey there cherrie!"called Sig walking up to Amber and ruffeling up her hair,she playfully slaped him,he laughed"she's got your strenght cherrie"he called to Jak,Jak chuckled a bit and looked back at Torn,Sig  
  
watched him turn back to Torn and looked at Amber"Hey can you keep something a secret?"he asked,she nodded and watched as he took a pink rabbit out of his pocket,Amber held her breath trying not to laught"This is flappy,hes  
  
a pink ashian rabbit"he said handing it to her,she took it and looked at it"Can you keep him untill we find your portal?"he asked her,she nodded and put the rabbit in her back pack next to the metal head skulls,she then looked  
  
at Jak,she wondered about what that metal head guy had said~destroy the one who destroyed the old metal head leader,Kor!~it growled in her mind,she regretted doing this,she waited and watched Torn and Sig soon leave,then she  
  
eyed him as he slowly turned and looked at her,they sayed nothing for awhile untill a voice wispered in the room~Kill him...Kill him!~it wispered,Jak turned trying to find the voice but couldnt,soon Amber turned dark Amber  
  
and growled at Jak,she leaped at him only to land into Torn's desk,Jak slowly watched her stand up and glared at him,he soon turned dark Jak himself  
  
______  
  
Next chapter Dark Jak vs Dark Amber p1  
  
Jak and Amber get into a fight because the new leader for the metal head told her,but once she betrays him and gets injured he slowly makes her more painfull showing visions in her dreams,and soon she trys to kill herself  
  
only to have Samos and Jak stop her,Samos tells Jak that something is haunting Amber trying to make her reserect Kor,he tells Jak the only way to save her is to go on a quest to find a rift gate across the world in a small  
  
village,soon there on their way,but on the way something much worse happens,Erol is closeing in on them with Max possesing his body,now Erol looks much like a demon,he is still stuck in his dark erol forum,but has a third  
  
eye on his forehead and metal head writing on his body 


	5. Dark Jak vs Dark Amber and freaky nightm...

Sig:Raven does not own anything but Amber and Max,  
  
________________  
  
Amber glared at her father who now stood in Dark Jak fourm ready to move whenever she attacked him,she regretted doing this but it was her only way of saveing her lover  
  
she pounced once more clinging onto his arm and biteing down into his shoulder,he cryed in pain and threw her off sending her into a book shelf,she hit her back hard but was  
  
up once again,soon they where clawing at each other,hiting any body part that was open for the kill,soon Amber was down on her hands and knees breating hevily,dark echo oozed  
  
from her wounds and landed on the ground,Jak watched his daughter take in deep breaths,she slowly stood up staggering a bit,and leaped onto his back biteing down into his  
  
neck Jak thrashed around trying to get her off his back only to trip over an item,he fell onto the bunk beds witch broke under the waight put on them,Torn walked in looking  
  
at the two who where still fighting next to a broken bunk bed,he glared at the two"WOULD YOU QUIT IT!!!!"he yelled grabing onto his dagger if need be,Amber and Jak looked  
  
up at them,Amber glared at her dad and walked off to her mothers hut,Jak watched her go and looked at Torn who glared at him"what the fuck was that called!!"Torn yelled at him  
  
puting his dagger back,and Jak shruged walking off,Amber continued to her mothers hut a voice wispered in her head but she ignored it,she walked into her mom's hut and walked to  
  
the room she used,she fell face first on the bed and winched in pain looking at her shoulder that was oozeing out dark echo,she chuckled a bit and soon fell asleep,she dreamed  
  
of her old home with her mother and father,she was siting on the swing her dad had made her and was watching Daxter run around cracking up why he ran with green echo sap driping  
  
off his tail,soon the sky turnt dark,Daxter tugged at her shirt asking to go in but she ignored him,she stared up at the sky why Daxter ran off for cover in the house,she stood  
  
up and watched as a bit of lightning came strikeing down near her,once it dissapeared there layed Max looking up at her,pain buyed deep in his eyes,she couldnt help but walk closer  
  
to him but something stoped her from geting closer,she watched as Max started to cry out in pain why an invisable force grabbed him by the troat lifteing him off the ground,Amber   
  
tryed to get closer but a metal head appeared by her sides grabing onto her arms keeping her back.she watched as he lifted slowly from the ground and was throw down,a giant metal  
  
head appeared laughting it slowly reached down and picked him up again and began smashing him into buildings,Amber couldnt stand to watch,she looked down at the ground and began   
  
to sob,the metal heads looked at her and chuckled a bit,she remembered what her father told her and she quote in her mind'Metal heads like to see suffering and pain never let them  
  
know your afraid'she stoped sobing and kicked one of the metal heads,than she picked it up from the ground and threw it at the other one,she than went running over to Max,she knelt  
  
down next to him and layed his head on her lap and looked down at him,he slowly looked up at her"hey babe"he said slowly raiseing his hand and strokeing his face,she slowly reached  
  
down and touched his chest that was now bleeding,He placed his hand over hers and smiled a bit"Listen I may not make it,but I love you even if we did only know each other for two days"  
  
he said slowly,looking up at the metal head that was attacking Crimson gaurds who came to stop its fun,Amber shook her head"No you can make it,grandpa knows how to heal people,please  
  
dont go"she pleaded,he shook his head slowly"I cant,Im too injured"he than began to close his eyes,she grabed onto the front of his shirt"dont fuckin die on me!"she yelled at him   
  
tears rolling down her cheek and hiting the cold ground,she barried her head in his shoulder and cryed,he slowly stroked her back untill he went on to the other world,she slowly got  
  
up looking down at his body"Dont worry Max,I will avenge your death"she wispered than turned around,but the metal head was out of sight,Amber quickly jumped up panting covered in  
  
sweat,she continued to pant and covered her chest"it was just a dream"she panted,she slowly remembered her deal,she slowly got up and walked out of her room passing her mothers room   
  
she quietly got to the kitchen and took out a knife from the cabnet,she would use Torn's dagger but this was more closer,she slowly raised the knife to her throat and got ready to cut  
  
when a scream for her came to her ear,she was quickly picked up why the knife was taken away from her,she struggled to get free,she slowly looked at the person who was holding her  
  
and sall her father,he looked down at her she looked away and watched her grandfather put away the knife she had,but this granfather was the younger one,the one Torn had gone serching for  
  
Jak slowly put down Amber and she rushed over to the cabnite but was picked up"Put me down!"she shreaked kicking trying to get down,but her father only pulled her closer why Samos  
  
put a lock on the cabnite,she slowly looked back down at her dads feet and slowly cried,her Father watched her in worry,she soon barried her face into her tunic"It was so terrible  
  
daddy,I couldnt stop him,he killed him I just know it,I betrayed you both"she sayed through sobs,he quietly rocked her,she soon fell asleep but her hearing wasnt terrible,Jak quietly  
  
took her to her moms room and placed her on him bed,Keira wouldnt mind him sleeping with her for awhile,Samos looked down at Amber than at Jak"somethings haunting her Jak,I knew  
  
something like this would happen Onin warned me"Jak looked at Samos and grabed him by the front of the shirt"whats going on with my daughter"he half wispered half growled,Samos  
  
slowly cleared his throat"Onin sayed that Kor's great grand son is alive and he was the one who brought Amber here,it seems hes trying to get her to reserect Kor back so Metal heads  
  
rule Heaven city,but his great grandson has fallen in love with your daughter and is geting her on there side,and this boy Max she's been talking about is the name he must be useing  
  
to get to her"explained Samos looking at Jak,Jak slowly looked at Amber who was now panting screaming something kicking and scrambeling around,he looked back at Samos"How can we save  
  
her?"he asked,Samos still looked at Jak"there is a rift gate up in fish-stand village,you might be able to send her back,but be carefull Max is trying his best ways to get her,thats  
  
problably who she attacked you this morning'he said,Jak nodded and chuckled"These adventures just keep geting strange"he said,Samos nodded and than left,Jak though over what Samos  
  
said,and nodded he slowly got in bed besides Keira and fell asleep curled up besides her  
  
_______________  
  
Next chapter Jak,Keira,Sig,Torn and more go on the quest to Fish-Stand village to get to the village and Amber first finds out how evil Erol can be,and she runs back into that Alein  
  
who saved her,And her dark powers grow greater,but Max has his own gange out to get rid of the gate,this story is kinda like the dark prophycey but no others will be in it and,there  
  
wont be hallarius gags to do to Ashlin,but there is Daxter fire tail,Ratchet bug eater,Jak dark flyer and more Erol to go around for the fight,and Auther of Dark propycey if your  
  
reading this"Nice fic"Reviews get a plushie from Jak*points at Jak who is covered in plushies*and also free daxter furr chunks*pulls some furr off Daxters tail as he winces in pain* 


End file.
